Dragon Ball Heroes
by Shadowchan14
Summary: What happens when four Dragon Ball Z fans get sucked into their world through a Video Game!
1. Episode 1 The Adventure begins

Hey guys this is a revised version of _Dragonball heroes_!

I hope to get the second episode in as soon as possible so plz be good and wait!

ON WITH THE FAN FIC!

oh yea Dragon ball does not belong to me i just own the idea and thats it!

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 1: The Adventure begins<strong>

The Sun was beaming down over Japan on this lovely summer's day but it wasn't just any day it was the first day of Summer Break for the kids of Ishiyama Grade school in the Tomoya Prefecture.

One Young boy was excited for school to end. His name was Beat Nakamura. He was 10 years old and had spiky black hair and dark eyes. Beat wore black shorts with a white collared shirt covered by a black jacket that he kept open. He was a huge fan of the Dragon Ball Z series. He had all sorts of merchindise from the series from DVDS to clothes to action figures.

He smiled softly as he sketched in his composition DBZ notebook Goku and Vegeta fighting. At the very top it said in rushed print,' Dragon Ball Heroes TODAY!' A New Dragon Ball Z Game is coming to his favorite Acrade shop today and he was determined to be the first to play it. He was so excited because he was waiting for at least 4 monthes for this game to come out.

"at-kun...BEAT-KUN!" A girl's voice shouted at him making Beat jump and turn.

"Note-chan!" He said looking up at her.

Note Yamada was a 10 year old girl who wore her long black hair in a high ponytail held by a red bow and had dark eyes. She wore a red and black plaid skirt and had a white short sleeve collared shirt on with a black and red plaid bow. She had long white socks on that went to her knees and white shoes.

"Beat-kun it's time for the next class stop Daydreaming." she said sternly.

Beat blushed faintly and said," K-Kay...Sorry."

He got his stuff and followed her close with his hands in his pockets and blushing slightly as he looked up at her as she walked away. He liked Tara a bit; she was the only girl in his class that liked Dragon ball Z at all and it's mostly because of the fact she grew up in a family of all boys. He didn't care; she was cool and pretty cute in his mind. They had known each other for a long time because they grew up right across the street from each other and their families were good friends with each other.

At Lunch he was pigging out on his two bentos his mom packed for him and after he finished his first one he saw someone grab his second one. It was Forte Yamamoto. He was 12 years old and he was a little smug but he was a loyal friend. He had long spicky black hair and eyes. He was taller then him by one foot and he always teased Beat for being a fan of Dragon Ball Z and but in fact he was a secret fan of the series too.

"Looking for something Pipsqueak?" he said smirking and held his lunch up above his head so Beat couldn't grab it.

Beat shouted," Give it back! Come on Yamamoto!" He was trying to reach it but Forte kept it high above him smirking and started to laugh until someone came behind him and grabbed the bento and a calm voice said," Forte do you know nothing but to tease people weaker then you?"

"Ah You had to ruin my fun Erito. I'm just having a little fun with the shortie."

They turned and saw it was the 'male idol' of the whole school, Erito Akiyama. He had a very good-looking face. short straight black hair and deep black eyes. He was 12 years old too but he was actually very nice but he did have an ego but not a large one like Forte. Thats why all the girls in the school called him the idol aka the prince of the elementary school

"I'm here to see that you stop torturing our poor Kohai. I know your all friends but sometimes you go to far..." He stared at him with a very serious gaze and Forte glared at him then just walked away saying," Have it your way Erito."

Erito sighed and walked to Beat and said," Here you are Nakamura-kun."

Erito just handed him his bento and Beat said," T-Thanks Akiyama-sempai."

"Please just call me Erito. You needn't be so formal with me. Is it alright if I call you Beat?"

"S-Sure Go ahead Erito-sempai."

Erito smiled softly and said," Beat-kun I heard your a fan of Dragon Ball Z. I'm a bit of a Fan myself."

Beat was surprised by this. "Y-You are?"

"Yes It surprises a lot of people. I've been a big fan of it ever since i saw as a kid." He said smiling. Beat and Note looked at him surprised and then she nudged Beat gently.

Beat got the message and then said,"I'm going to be heading to the arcade after school today to play that new Dragon Ball Z video game with Note-chan...would you like to come?" He asked a bit embarrassed because he was alittle overwelmed by the fact that a sempai of his liked Dragonball Z.

"Of course I'd love to I've heard so many good things about that video game I've been anxcious to play it. Also I'm sure we'll see Forte too. He was the one that actually introduced me to the series."

"What?! Forte is!?"

"Yep We used to play all sorts of Dragon ball Z games when we were little and we still love the series."

After school let out, Beat met up with Note who was talking with Erito infront of the school.

"Beat-kun your late!"

"Sorry bout that Come on lets go quickly!" he shouted excitedly as he ran past them.

Note smiled and ran after him while Erito followed them with a gentle smile. "Wait up Beat-kun!" Note shouted at him as they ran to the arcade as fast as they could.

As they were just were getting close to the Arcade, Forte appeared behind a corner. He looked at Beat as he looked at Forte. Suddenly Forte smiled slightly," Your going to play Dragon Ball Heroes? I'm coming too."

"eh?" He stared at him then turned to Erito who was smiling and just nodded. Beat turned to him and nodded.

"Hurry we have to get there quickly!" Forte led the way and the others followed him to the arcade.

When they got their local arcade, it was kinda surprising to find that arcade was near empty. They all went to the cashier and Beat asked for four Passes to play the video game.

"Here you go kiddos. here's a starter pack of cards too. You need that Hero pass to continue playing the game; it serves as your Memory card. But you might get emersed into the game so watch out ok?"

Beat stared at the man for a second and then just turned to his friends. They nodded at the older man and ran off to the back of the arcade. Beat was the first at game and he entered his Hero Pass in excitedly opening the cards then quickly sliding them over the board.

"Cool I got Son Goku Super Saiyan form, Future Trunks, Perfect Cell and Vegeta...but what is this one..." He pointed to one with characters on it he never saw before.

"Maybe you can create your own character on it." Note suggested.

"I've heard thats the reason the game is getting so much hype." Erito said looking at the game.

"Maybe. Anyway Lets Get Playing!" Beat shouted happily.

When he started the game he entered his name Beat to make his character and smiled. He started to play it when suddenly a Cut Screen happened.

Goku and Trunks were standing there as a dust cloud formed infront of them. They heard that eriy laugh of perfect Cell.

Cell had just been formed and he said evilly," Goku you and your little friends are done for Now that I'm competely Perfect now!"

Beat just smirked getting ready to fight then cockily said to the machine," Perfect? Perfectly going to Lose Cell!"

Suddenly Cell looked like he was looking straight at Beat then said," I'd like to see you Try!"

Beat jumped back gently and said," Huh?! Did...he just...speak back to me?!"

"I-It must of been a condince..." Note tried to ractionalize this. Then they were all surprised when they all saw Cell raise his hand up and suddenly his arm came through the game's screen. Beat cried out when he suddenly felt Cell's hand grab him by his shirt and he was getting pulled in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! SOMEONE HELP!" he shouted as he tried to pull himself away but Cell was too strong for him.

"BEAT-KUN!" Note shouted and quickly grabbed his waist but she couldn't stop herself and screamed as she was being pulled in as well but Erito grabbed her waist quickly but he couldn't pull them back then quickly Forte grabbed Erito but even Forte couldn't stop them from being quickly pulled into the game.

They screamed as they flew down from the sky. They all fell on the ground hard creating a small crater around themselves. Beat rubbed his head softly and looked around a little confused. "owowow...what in the world happened?"

Beat then noticed his outfit and saw it was a Dogi like Goku's but it was red and yellow. Under his red shirt was a long sleeve yellow shirt and he slowly reached up and started to pat his head to see his hair was very spikey even more so then normal. The thing that freaked him out the most was the fact he had a Saiyan monkey tail.

"A-A TAIL!? Wha- Note-chan-" He turned to his friends and saw them next to him unconscious

Note was wearing a samilar outfit to him but a bit more feminine and she even with a saiyan tail too.

Erito wore a blue chinese outfit with black pants underneath and also had a saiyan tail too.

Forte was shirtless with arm bands on his upper arms and he had longer hair then normal with bigger muscles too with a Saiyan tail.

Beat stared at his friends for a second or two then shouted to the sky," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	2. Episode2 Strange Places & Strange People

I told you i'd update as soon as possible! But this took a lot of thinking to finally figure out where to go with this but hopefully i'll get the third chapter out a soon as i can!

I tried to add a bit of comedy but plz bare with me!

Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me!

I just own the idea of the fan fiction!

also Constructive criticism is always welcome! Just be respectful of me and yourself!

* * *

><p>episode 2: Strange places and Strange people<p>

The Dust blew around forming small little sand storms as the four new members of this world sat there in shock and awe. The only one awake was Beat and he stared at his three unconscious friends in shock. He couldn't believe it they somehow got sucked into the world of Dragonball!

Note slowly started to wake up followed by Forte and Erito.

Forte just said," Ow! Goddamn it that hurt!

"Whats going on here?" Erito said rubbing his head gently.

Note just turned and saw Beat and shouted," B-Beat-kun!? W-Why do you have a...a Monkey tail!"

"Yo-You all have one!" Beat said pointing at them and They all looked down and saw their own tails.

"What the? Hey! What happened to my Shirt?!"

"Why am I dressed like a Chinese warrior?!"

"What happened to us?!"

They all looked at each other in awe and then after a few seconds then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

They all were in complete shock about what was happening. Erito just calmed down quickly and said," Ok Ok Calm down everyone! W-We gotta think rationally here!"

"How Can We Be Rational about Being Sucked into Dragonball's World!" Forte shouted at Erito.

"I can't believe it! What About our School?! We will be gone for a long time!" Note shouted falling to her knees holding her head.

"Our Parents Too!" Beat shouted panically.

As they continued to bicker, They just heard," Are you done yet?"

They turned and saw Perfect Cell floating over them with a smug little expression to his face. They stared at him in fear and shock. The Wind seemed to grow colder as he started to land and walk towards them.

"W-What are we going to do?" Note asked Beat standing behind him trembling badly in fear.

Beat could barely move let alone talk to Note as he stared at Cell in all his evil presence. He slowly looked over at Erito and Forte. They were just as the same. They were all scared of him even though they all looked the part of Dragonball Z Warriors, they weren't Z warriors mentally.

Erito stared at him and said," F-Forte...what are you thinking?"

"...I don't know..." Forte said, He was the strongest physically out of all of them but he could never lay a finger on Cell. He knew that for sure.

Cell smirked and said," Frozen with Fear I see?" He then started to fly up and he then said," Then allow me to end your pathitic saiyan lives!" HE raised his hand and pointed a finger to the sky and a ball appeared on the tip of his finger. It started to grow larger and larger. He smirked as soon the ball got as large as maybe a small planet it seemed like and he said," TIME TO DIE!"

With that, Cell threw his hand down and the ball of energy started to fall. They could do nothing but stare at the ball as it started to fall. The Guys stared at it trembling really badly as they stared at it expecting death but Note just screamed all of the sudden and covered her eyes trembling badly. Erito covered his eyes with his sleeve expecting death along with Forte but Beat stared at it longer and then he turned his body trying to protect Note closing his eyes as he felt the heat of the Energy ball get closer and closer.

Suddenly nothing happened and Beat felt lighter for some reason. Beat slowly opened his eyes and saw they were up in the air and he said," Huh?! what the?"

"Your safe now. Don't worry." A familiar voice said. Beat turned and he saw the man he admires the most. Son Goku holding him and Note. "S-Son Goku-san!?"

"Yep Thats me...and don't worry about your friends Trunks has them right behind me."

Beat looked back and saw that Trunks was carrying Erito and Forte and he said," Thank goodness...thank you Son-san!"

"No problem. Lets get you guys to the lookout!" Goku said racing off with Trunks right behind him.

They soon were at the Lookout tower and some of the others were waiting for Goku and Trunks to return. Goku and Trunks landed and Beat and the rest of his friends stood there in front of them.

"Thank you again Son-san" Beat said then Note completed by saying," Yes Thank you so much. We would of been dead with out you."

Goku just smiled and said," Don't worry about it."

"though we didn't need much help anyway..." Forte said trying to act tough. But Erito just smiled and said," He means thank you."

Erito bowed gently to Trunks and Trunks said," Don't worry about it We couldn't just leave four people out there to get killed by Cell."

"By the way, My name is Akiyama Erito, This is Yamamoto Forte. And The boy and girl over there is Nakamura Beat-kun and Yamada Note-chan" He explained properly to Trunks and Goku.

"Nice to meet you all. But could you explain what you were doing there in the first place? Going up against Cell is very dangerous...if Son-san and I weren't there you would been seriously hurt or worse." Trunks said.

Beat jumped in to said," Cell was the one that brought us here in the first place! We were just going to play a video game and he pulled us all in and we ended up here!"

Goku and Trunks looked at them silently almost like they were crazy but Goku then looked at Beat and said," I believe you."

"Son-san?"

"I can tell that hes telling the truth...don't worry we'll help you get back I promise Beat."

Beat smiled and said," Thank you Son-san."

"Hey come on call me Goku."

Beat just smiled and then said," Alright. Goku."

All the sudden, there was a loud rumbling in the air. Beat, Note, Forte and Erito's stomachs all growled at the same time. They went different shades of red as they all heard this and Goku laughed saying," Just like us Saiyans! Come on lets get ya all some food."

Goku and Trunks walked ahead and they all just followed. Beat just thought,' i've always wanted to see how the food in Dragonball was...' He then thought of something and quickly stopped. "Hey seeing how we are in this world...Maybe." He then turned away from them.

"Beat-kun what are you doing?" Note asked turning to him seeing how he stopped.

He grinned big saying," Ka...Me...Ha Me..." He put his hands and got in the usual stance for the kamehameha wave.

Note said," W-Wait Beat-kun!"

Forte stared at him confused then was surprised to see there was a ball of energy forming in his hands while Erito turned and saw the same thing. Goku heard the kamehameha wave being used and saw Beat getting a ball of energy in his hands then He tried to stop him but when Beat shouted," HA!" Beat went flying backwards screaming his head off and when it stopped he tried stop himself from falling off the lookout. Goku quickly ran to him and grabbed his hand before he fell.

Beat held his chest panting heavily. He dropped his knees panting saying," T-Thanks Goku..."

"Most people don't try to do the kamehameha wave on the first day here..." He said laughing knowing that is how he learned it but Beat never learned how to control his Ki. "How about after we eat we teach you all how to control your energy?"

"That means we can fly and do more cool stuff like that?"

"In a way yes." Goku said smiling.

Beat lit up and said," Alright!"

Beat ran off to get ahead of his friends. Note and the others stared at him as he ran.

"Beat-kun...he...did you just see what i saw Erito-sempai, Forte-sempai?" Note asked. All they could do was nod as they stared at him as he became a smaller.

When they got in, Beat was eating just like Goku and he said," Guys! Come on and eat! This is really good!"

He had his mouth full as he talked to them as they walked in and Forte was the first to run over to the food and start eating. He took a few bites of some meat and said," This Is Good!" He kept stuffing his face while Note and Erito walked over and started to eat not as barbarically as Beat and Forte but still pretty face. They defiantly gained the Saiyan's appetite. Soon enough all the food was gone and Goku smiled at this and so did Trunks.

After they finished, They were actually starting to get tired. Beat yawned loudly saying," G-Goku do you mind if we rest up before our training?"

Goku noticed this and said," Yea You guys had a very exhausting first day here. We'll first thing in the morning alright? I'm Sure Kami-sama has some extra rooms you can all use. right Kami-sama?" Dende walked out and he said," Of course Goku-san."

They stared at him in shock amazed to see a real life Namiekian. "This world will get some getting used to..." Erito said looking at Dende while the others just nodded agreeing with him.

"Please follow me." Dende said walking away and Beat, Erito, Forte and Note quickly got up and followed him to four separate rooms. The rooms were very basic. They were a natural tan colored walls and a single bed inside each one with light sheets covering them. They all claimed a room and he said," Please sleep well." Then Dende walked away.

Beat just yawned and said," See ya tomorrow guys."

They all said goodnight in their own unique way. With Note just smiling and saying," Goodnight." Erito saying," Good Night everyone" And Forte just waving them off yawning loudly and with that they all retired to their own respected rooms anxious for what fun and hardships they will have to deal with at tomorrow's first light.


End file.
